


Such a Decorated Machine

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (Je suis quand même déçu.e que ce ne soit pas encore un ship officiel), Brian is a mom friend and I love him, Gen, I love all of them, Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux dire de plus, Tout est la faute de Kali
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Roger ne savait pas qui avait osé lui faire une telle blague, mais peu importe le membre du groupe qui avait fait ça - et par "membre du groupe" il voulait bien évidemment dire "Freddie" - il allait le payer très cher.





	Such a Decorated Machine

**Author's Note:**

> ... Je ne sais pas non plus. Demandez à Kalincka.  
> C'était évident que, vu à quel point Bohemian Rhapsody m'a fait replonger dans Queen, j'allais écrire sur ce groupe à un moment où à un autre. J'aurai aimé que ce soit un peu moins chaotique, mais honestly, ça colle bien à mon mood depuis que j'ai vu ce film (qui est : absolument génial)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- J'espère que c'est une BLAGUE.  
Roger venait de débarquer - enfin, d'entrer si violemment qu'il avait sans doute sorti la porte de ses gonds - dans le studio d'enregistrement, où Brian, Deaky et Freddie répétaient plus ou moins chacun de leur côté - car même le plus grand groupe de rock d'Angleterre procrastinait, parfois.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Brian en relevant la tête de sa guitare - et il se retint très fortement d'ajouter un "encore", qui ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer la colère du batteur.  
\- Ce qui se passe ?! Il se passe que quelqu'un a enguirlandé, littéralement, ma voiture ! On dirait un putain de sapin de Noël !  
Trois regards - un las, un amusé, un tout bonnement de rage - se portèrent automatiquement sur Freddie.  
\- Pourquoi forcément moi ?! s'écria-t-il, outragé qu'on puisse l'accuser aussi vite.  
\- Il y a deux drama queen dans ce groupe, et la victime est l'une d'entre elles. Ça réduit drastiquement la liste des suspects.  
Brian n'eut droit qu'à une moue agacée de la part de son chanteur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Roger saisit le bras de Freddie pour l'entraîner à sa suite, sous les cris indignés de ce dernier :  
\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi !  
\- Mais lâche moi tu me fais mal !  
Le bruit de leur dispute s'éloigna petit à petit, et Brian allait se permettre un dernier commentaire, quand il se figea en se tournant vers Deaky.  
Le bassiste, penché sur son instrument, cachait fort mal un sourire fier et amusé.  
\- Tu vas te faire tuer.  
\- Ça en aura valu le coup.


End file.
